firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Beta Mark II/Hydross
Type of Character Sub-boss Status Alive Appearance A male Blue Pikmin. As a Mark II, he's got a spiked blue orb at the end of his stalk. Hydross, however, has a number of additional bits and pieces. The most obvious is the host of prehensile tendrils on his back, with another three attached to his lower left arm. The larger host of tendrils on his back holds a large reef spear, made of coral; this spear perpetually sharpens itself and can even regrow if damaged, as it is still alive. On his lower right arm is a big, carapace-like gauntlet. This is also a living creature, symbiotically attached to him. Its claws are sharper than most blades, and it is tough enough to turn away swords. It also hosts three electric organs on its back, which may be discharged for a powerful shock. On his left arm is a Flame Coral Circlet, a circular coral creature that feeds on small amounts of blood, and in turn releases a host of thin red filaments. These filaments seem to defy gravity, floating about as if in water, and sting terribly on contact like jellyfish tendrils. They will detach if it or Hydross is threatened, and float about as a hazard. Lastly, the bone in Hydross's lower left arm has been replaced by a cartilage anchor and a bone blade, connected to his nervous system by several nerves attached directly to it. It may be ejected from his arm with a simple muscular twitch. The blade has a tensile strength greater than steel, and as it is a part of Hydross's body, provides tactile feedback as he can feel everything it does. Powers No overt powers; Hydross relies on his weapons. He is astoundingly tough, though. Weaknesses Most things a Blue Pikmin is weak to. Resistances The Shock Gauntlet on his right arm allows him to absorb electric attacks and use them to charge the gauntlet. Immunities The stinging filaments released by his Flame Coral Circlet cause no harm to him, as it releases enzymes into Hydross's bloodstream that render them harmless to him. Personality Rough, tough, and ready to rumble. Hydross is a bit of a no-nonsense guy, and takes whatever he's assigned to himself seriously. He's mellowed somewhat thanks to constant exposure to Beta, but he still finds it hard to take a joke. History The first of the Mark II line to awaken. He fought Upsilon and Beta before releasing Brimstone and fighting him too. He then proceeded to get into a line of additional battles before finally cooling off and deciding to travel with Beta after Omega Mark II was destroyed. Themes Main: Boss: CHAOS (Sonic Adventure) Battle: Boss: CHAOS ver 6 (Sonic Adventure) Trivia A cookie if you know where I pulled his weapons from. Tropes that Apply to the Character Neutral Good, The Stoic, The Unfunny, Heel Face Turn, Hates Small Talk, Combat Tentacles, Natural Weapons Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:Minor Characters Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Hero Squad